narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aori Itsuwari
Aori Itsuwari is a Mercenary Ninja of unusual renown. She is also known as The Sleeping Dragon (スリーピングドラゴン, Surīpingudoragon) because of her incredible strength and even more incredible drinking habit. Aori is famed for a few different things, depending on who you ask about her: to many ANBU she is seen as an infamous criminal known for interfering in their business; and of course on the opposite end, missing nin see her as someone to seek out for protection; in many criminal and mercenary circles she is well known as a violent and seemingly reckless individual that still manages to get her job done. Aori Itsuwari often travels and wanders from village to village in search of work. Background The Itsuwari is a small family of nin from the Land of Rice Paddies, the family being descended from the Uzumaki and a clan of nin from Sunagakure. The family was one of the first in the Land of Rice Paddies to turn to crime, selling their skills as mercenaries before eventually devolving to common thugs and thieves, muscle for hire. Aori Itsuwari was born in prison to her mother, a recent inmate incarcerated there along with the father who was an Itsuwari member. The Itsuwari took her in and both trained and raised her as their own. When she turned ten, Aori abandoned her family and her village and began traveling alone. As she traveled she encountered a group of missing nin from Amegakure that took her in upon learning of her natural talents. This group helped to train her in the ways of ninja, and even helped her develop her own style of fighting. It was when she was sixteen that her group was ultimately killed by ANBU from Amegakure, the ANBU choosing to spare her as they thought she was of little consequence. Personality Aori's views on her family and her homeland are rather mixed; though she is disappointed in her family and her homeland, she does not personally despise or wish them to suffer. In fact from time to time she visits her homeland in order to check in on them in the hopes that her family will recover from how far it has fallen. She feels that her family was proud once, even if they sold their skills to others they were still quite proud in their skills and abilities as ninja; but in recent times they've forgotten that, many of their family members being lost or incarcerated by the different nations as spies and other criminals, and become so much less than they had once been. They no longer have the same confidence or pride in who they are and settle for being common thieves and simple muscle for hire. Meanwhile her own homeland had become corrupt by the presence of an unseen force (Orchimaru), her once happy home becoming miserable and secretive. It was for all these reasons that she abandoned her family and her home, and it is in the hopes that this will change that she regularly returns. Aori Harbors a strong affection for missing nin, often treating them to food and drink in near by villages and even protecting them from being exposed or attacked. By this same token, Aori holds a strong hatred for the ANBU; even seeing a mask similar to what an ANBU would wear hanging in a shop is enough to set her on edge, though she tries to hide it. But if she sees an ANBU she will often become harsh and serious, her eyes taking on a menacing tone and is one of the only times that the pupils of her eyes become visible. She will often go out of her way to interfere in the affairs of ANBU, especially if they are pursuing missing nin; during such bouts she is often far more feral, her face twisted into a snarl, and her attacks far more powerful and fierce. Aori dislikes the rain, often stopping for long rests when it begins to rain, taking shelter beneath her umbrella. If anyone is close to her during these moments they can occasionally see her crying. It is also often during these moments that she will pull out her bottle of Sake and take but a single shot. Aori is a self proclaimed, legendary drunk without equal, and will often challenge people to friendly drinking contests. When traveling she can be seen swaying and stumbling about, occasionally humming various tunes to herself as she goes along. She often loudly declares that she hates to drink alone, and is often willing to go out of her way to entertain others. Among her variety of tricks she is known for balancing all manner of things on the top of her head or her umbrella, telling tall tales about her journeys to different villages, and even doing imitations of others. Aori rarely seems to take combat seriously, often calling it Sparring. Another habit she has before combat is to pull out her Sake bottle and take a sip from it before asking if her opponent(s) would like some too before they begin. As combat progresses, Aori maintains the act of a drunken fool less and less, and more like a confident, possibly overconfident, and reckless fighter. And if fighting against fellow ninja she will often drop the act entirely and fight more seriously; though she still refers to it as sparring. However she will refuse to claim a life with the only exception being ANBU of Amegakure, in which she often becomes extremely cruel in combat. Appearance Aori is a tall woman with shoulder length red hair tied back into two ponytails with one draped over each shoulder, with two jaw length bangs framing her face. She has light brown eyes that, for the most part, appear to lack pupils. Aori wears a short, tank-top style mesh armor top, with dark brown, loos fitting pants that come down to her upper calf; over top this attire she wears a long sleeved, tan Haori with red trim and the kanji (竜) Ryū on the back. Her outfit is completed with a thick, crimson rope tied round her hips beneath her haori, and a simple pair of sandals. Resting ever constantly on her shoulder is of course her Umbrella; her umbrella is colored blood red, the kanji for fall (秋) being painted in the center in black. Abilities Taijutsu Aori is skilled in various forms of taijutsu, though her signature form is based on Daoist Zui Quan, or Daoist Drunken Fist. The technique focusing on swaying and stumbling to give the appearance of being drunk, while maintaining balance. It also focuses on turning stumbling and swaying into actual momentum for attacks. Though she rarely fights without her umbrella, she is skilled at unarmed combat, many of her attacks focusing on kicks and palm heel strikes, using her Kakusei technique to amplify the power of her blows. Bukijutsu Aori wields an umbrella in combat, being capable of deflecting kunai, shuriken, and all manner of other weapons without seeming to even move the Umbrella. When combined with her Kakusei technique, she is able to turn her umbrella into a powerful club and battering ram. Ninjutsu Aori is highly skilled with wind style ninjutsu, especially with the Wind Style: Kakusei technique; this technique allows her to use her wind release chakra to generate powerful blasts of air to give the illusion of super human strength. By combining her Ninjutsu with her umbrella to create a powerful club and battering ram, capable of crushing wood and bending steel. Vocal Immitation Combined with a near perfect memory of every sound and word that she hears, Aori is capable of mimicing the voice of others with enough skill to rival that of an ANBU. This skill is most used by her as a party gag. Quotes *(To the Crowd) "Good morning everyone! I hope you've brought plenty of smiles for me!" *(Unknown) "I am the Legendary Drunkard, Aori! No one can surpass me, you know?!" *(To random Opponent) "You really should be nice when people offer you a drink, you know...?" *(To Random Opponent) "Are you sure you don't want that drink?" *(To Anbu) "It's rude to hid your face with a mask, you know...?" *(To Anbu) "Is it fun to hunt your friends, your neighbors, your team mates? Is it fun for you to hunt them like dogs? Do you enjoy the sound of their voices as you kill them?!" *(To Missing Nin) "You remind me of someone I used to know, you know? Maybe that's why I'm so nice." *(To Herself) "Useless Child..."